burlesquefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Grunge
Il grunge (chiamato anche Seattle sound) è il termine con cui si designa un genere di musica rock (in particolare alternative rock[http://books.google.it/books?id=d48sxdQk_F4C&pg=PA312&dq=%22grunge%22#PPA312,M1 Metal, Rock, and Jazz di Harris M. Berger]), prodotto principalmente nello Stato di Washington degli Stati Uniti d'America, in particolare nella città di Seattle, a partire dalla seconda metà degli anni ottanta. La scena di Seattle proprio in quegli anni si rivelava, infatti, una delle più fertili del panorama mondiale, producendo gruppi che mescolavano influenze eterogenee, principalmente l'heavy metal e il punk rockallmusic.com - Grunge, ma anche l'hardcore punk, l'hard rock e il post-hardcoreondarock.it - STORIA DEL ROCK: IL GRUNGE. È tuttora oggetto di discussione se il grunge si debba considerare un vero e proprio genere musicale o, piuttosto, un termine di comodo con cui sono stati catalogati gruppi nettamente diversi dal punto di vista musicale e che avevano in comune esclusivamente la provenienza dalla città di Seattle. Se dal punto di vista dell'analisi strettamente musicale risultasse più convincente questa seconda interpretazione, a favore della prima interpretazione sono da considerare la formazione musicale comune dei gruppi di Seattle, la predisposizione, più che in altre città, a collaborare fra le diverse band o a formare band ibride con componenti appartenenti a diverse formazioni o addirittura a "prestarsi" di volta in volta componenti fra le varie band. Significato del termine Il termine grunge è ritenuto una derivazione dell'aggettivo grungy, nato attorno al 1965 come slang di dirty or filthy ("sporco", "sudicio"). Mark Arm, cantante di Green River e Mudhoney è generalmente considerato il primo ad aver utilizzato questo termine per riferirsi a un genere musicale. Arm fece uso per la prima volta del termine nel 1981, quando scrisse una lettera a nome Mark McLaughlin al magazine di Seattle Desperate Times, definendo il proprio gruppo Mr. Epp come "puro grunge!". Clark Humphrey, editore di Desperate Times, cita questo come il primo in cui il termine fu utilizzato per riferirsi a un gruppo di Seattle, asserendo inoltre che Bruce Pavitt della Sub Pop contribuì molto alla diffusione del termine tra il 1987 e il 1988, servendosene varie volte per descrivere la musica dei Green RiverHumphrey, Clark. Loser: The Real Seattle Music Story. New York: Harry N. Abrams, 1999. ISBN 1-929069-24-3, p. 63. Anni dopo Arm dichiarò: "Ovviamente, non ho inventato termine. L'ho preso da qualcun altro. Il termine era già utilizzato in Australia alla metà degli anni ottanta per definire band come King Snake Roost, The Scientists, Salamander Jim, e Beasts of Bourbon" . In realtà, Arm utilizzò il termine grunge con intento descrittivo, e non intendendolo come genere musicale, ma in seguito esso andò a definire il sound della scena di SeattleHeylin, Clinton. ''Babylon's Burning: From Punk to Grunge. Conongate, 2007. ISBN 1-84195-879-4, p. 606. Caratteristiche stilistiche Come accennato nell'introduzione, è complicato definire il grunge entro termini esclusivamente musicali, proprio per la mancanza di un'unità stilistica fra i diversi gruppi che, più o meno propriamente, ne hanno fatto e ne fanno parte. Tuttavia qualche elemento comune effettivamente esiste, soprattutto nella ripresa di sonorità di chiara derivazione heavy metal, hard rock e punk rock. In questo il Seattle sound crea una spaccatura piuttosto evidente con il rock degli anni ottanta: la quasi completa rinuncia a sintetizzatori e tastiere, così come a qualunque tipo di effettistica "alla moda" sulle chitarre, il ritorno a strumentazioni semplici e d'impatto (basso-chitarra-batteria), la riscoperta delle sonorità degli anni sessanta e degli anni settanta, con un completo rifiuto del suono del rock da stadio degli anni ottanta e una sorta di predilezione per i suoni distorti e rumorosi sono gli elementi che per primi risaltano, anche da un ascolto superficiale. Altro elemento catalizzante fra i gruppi grunge si può trovare nelle finalità di denuncia e l'utilizzo dello strumento musicale come protesta contro l'establishment politico e culturale del momento. Volendo effettuare delle distinzioni tra le principali band, si potrebbe dire che il rock dei Nirvana è più vicino al punk, mentre le varianti marcatamente seattle sound di Pearl Jam sono vicino al rock tradizionale, i Soundgarden sono un mix di heavy metal e punk, invece gli Alice in Chains sono certamente la band più vicina all'heavy metal. I brani sono spesso inizialmente oscuri, ipnotici, fatti di strofe dove la voce appare sofferta, per poi sfociare in rabbiosi ritornelli urlati. La tradizionale forma-canzone "strofa-ritornello-strofa" (tra l'altro omaggiata/criticata spesso dal leader dei Nirvana Kurt Cobain) è assunta a schema privilegiato di un genere che punta direttamente al sodo, eliminando troppi fronzoli e tecnicismi. Le liriche trattano spesso di argomenti come la frustrazione di vivere, la tristezza, la depressione, la rabbia verso una vita vissuta passivamente, la ribellione. Non è disdegnato tuttavia un certo senso di ironia quasi grottesco nell'affrontare queste delicate tematiche. Tanto che le liriche di gruppi come Pearl Jam, Alice In Chains, e gli stessi Nirvana, vengono archiviate come notevoli prove di poesia contemporanea, elemento che assieme alle voci peculiari del parco seattleliano, concorsero nel creare quell'effetto magnetico che caratterizzò le migliori canzoni del genere. Caratteristiche estetiche e culturali La musica grunge affonda le proprie radici nella società dell'America nord-occidentale, caratterizzata a metà degli anni ottanta da piaghe come la povertà, la disoccupazione, la droga. In questo senso si considera che il grunge si sia ispirato in parte ideologicamente all'hardcore punk americano degli anni 80. La città di Seattle in particolare risulta essere in quegli anni un centro privilegiato di consumo di eroina: i giovani per sfuggire alla noia e al male di vivere si rifugiano nella musica, dando vita a una scena musicale fortemente localizzata, che venne nel 1989 definita dal giornalista inglese del Melody Maker Everett True "la più eccitante prodotta da una singola città da almeno 10 anni". I gruppi, come ampiamente descritto da Michael Azerrad nella biografia di Kurt Cobain, formavano una comunità unita di giovani che frequentavano gli stessi locali e si contraddistinguevano per determinate caratteristiche estetiche: i capelli lunghi, i jeans strappati, scarpe da ginnastica Converse spesso vecchie e rovinate, t-shirt sdrucite, maglioni pesanti, spesso monocolore e camicie di flanella a quadri (tipiche dei taglialegna di quei posti, i cosiddetti "lumberjack"). Caratteristiche musicali Dal punto di vista musicale è molto più complesso trovare una linea comune fra i diversi esponenti del grunge: dopo il successo commerciale dei Nirvana, infatti, questa parola fu utilizzata in modo abbastanza indiscriminato per catalogare qualunque band con un suono basato sul trio basso-chitarre-batteria. Altro elemento comune a più band Grunge è l'utilizzo di ritmi inusuali per le loro composizioni (in particolare il ritmo di 7/8). Per questa ragione, si possono, in realtà, individuare almeno 4 stili nel grunge: * il grunge di ispirazione heavy metal: Alice in Chains, L7, Gruntruck; * il grunge di ispirazione heavy metal+ punk rock: Soundgarden, Tad; * il grunge di ispirazione punk rock (alcuni dei gruppi di questo stile si sono ispirati all'esperienza musicale dei Pixies): a questo genere appartengono i Nirvana e i Mudhoney, oltre a tutti i loro emuli; * il grunge ispirato al rock tradizionale e al rock psichedelico: Pearl Jam, Screaming Trees, Stone Temple Pilots, Mother Love Bone, Temple of the Dog, Love Battery, Hole; Il livello di confusione sull'uso del termine grunge è tale che gruppi di rock alternativo del tutto estranei alla scena di Seattle, a essa addirittura precedenti e talvolta ispirati a tutt'altre influenze musicali, sono stati etichettati con questo termine: è il caso dei Pixies, dei Jane's Addiction, dei Dinosaur Jr., degli Smashing Pumpkins, Afghan Whigs o addirittura, i maestri del noise, i Sonic Youth. Storia, gruppi e album principali Le origini Alla base della nascita del movimento grunge vi è l'attività di una etichetta discografica indipendente, la Sub Pop di Jonathan Poneman e Bruce Pavitt, la quale ha il merito di produrre la totalità dei primi dischi successivamente definiti grunge. È infatti errore comune parlare di grunge come genere musicale. Più corretto sarebbe invece parlare di un movimento musicale di cui fanno parte band della stessa città, nello stesso periodo, uniti da radici comuni e da commistioni (vedi Mad Season o Temple of the Dog) prive di rivalità. Un elevato numero di band di Seattle e dintorni collaborò con la Sub Pop: tra queste le prime furono i Green River e i Melvins. I primi, formatisi nel 1983, rappresentano l'anello di congiunzione con un certo classico hard rock antecedente, mentre i secondi erano di estrazione prevalentemente heavy metal, ispirati come erano dai riffs di Black Sabbath e ispiratori del doom metal e dello stoner rock che anni dopo venne prodotto da band come Kyuss e Fu Manchu. Il cantante dei primi fu inoltre il primo a utilizzare il termine grunge, con una connotazione negativa. Egli infatti descrisse la propria musica "pure grunge, pure shit". Dallo scioglimento dei Green River nel 1988 nacquero due band: i Mudhoney in cui trovarono posto il cantante Mark Arm e il chitarrista Steve Turner, i quali proseguirono stilisticamente il genere dei Green River evidenziandone il tratto punk rock, e i Mother Love Bone dove confluirono il bassista Jeff Ament e l'altro chitarrista Stone Gossard. In quest'ultima formazione militò anche il cantante Andrew Wood (cantante, insieme al fratello Kevin, della ormai sciolta band Malfunkshun), coinquilino di Chris Cornell cantante dei Soundgarden. Wood morì per overdose nel 1990 (evento che proprio su volontà di Cornell diede vita al progetto Temple of the Dog, al quale parteciparono anche Matt Cameron batterista dei Soundgarden, Jeff Ament e Mike McCready dei Pearl Jam ed Eddie Vedder una sola canzone quasi a insinuare un passaggio di testimone con Wood). Proprio la morte di Wood infatti permise al cantante di San Diego Eddie Vedder (all'epoca benzinaio) di entrare a far parte della band che prese inizialmente il nome di Mookie Blaylock, che successivamente divenne Pearl Jam. Nel frattempo Kurt Cobain, lascia i Fecal Matter e costruisce le basi del successo del grunge, formando i Nirvana con il bassista Krist Novoselic, il batterista Chad Channing e il chitarrista Jason Everman il quale diede solo un aiuto economico prestando $ 600 a Kurt Cobain (mai restituiti) che contraccambiò mettendolo in copertina anche se non aveva partecipato alla produzione dell'album. Proprio grazie a questo contributo, nel 1989 i Nirvana (che precedentemente si erano chiamati in svariati modi) incisero per l'etichetta Sub Pop l'album Bleach, che vedeva alla batteria in alcuni brani il batterista dei Melvins Dale Crover. Come Kurt Donald Cobain, anche Layne Staley creò, insieme a Jerry Cantrell, Mike Starr e Sean Kinney gli Alice In Chains, e debuttò con l'album Facelift (1990), con cui vinsero il disco d'oro vendendo un milione di copie solo negli Stati Uniti. Il successo commerciale Il successo commerciale planetario del genere grunge è da individuare nell'anno 1991, anno della realizzazione per l'etichetta discografica Geffen Records dell'album Nevermind dei Nirvana. L'album e in particolare il singolo Smells Like Teen Spirit indicarono al mondo una via nuova di intendere la musica rock. La musica dei Nirvana presentava sicuramente tratti più melodici dei suoi predecessori. L'album, forte di orecchiabili melodie che strizzavano l'occhio al pop, costruito sulle basi della lezione "strofa calma-ritornello forte" dei Pixies, fu un incredibile successo, anche grazie al contributo dell'emittente televisiva MTV. Sempre nel 1991 vide la luce Ten, il primo album dei Pearl Jam, un altro immenso successo. I Pearl Jam si candidavano in questo modo a esponenti di un differente modo di intendere la musica grunge, con riferimenti espliciti al rock tradizionale, meno nichilista dell'ottica dei Nirvana e a tratti più intimista, non disdegnando però puntate stilisticamente rabbiose e decise. Nel 1992 uscì Dirt degli Alice in Chains del cantante Layne Staley e del chitarrista Jerry Cantrell, successore di Facelift del 1990, il quale mostrò al mondo il lato più cupo, oscuro, depresso della musica grunge, in questo caso intesa nella sua accezione più metal e in parte ispirato al sound dei concittadini Soundgarden. Il grunge divenne parte della cultura pop planetaria: nel 1992 uscì il film Singles con il contributo musicale di molte band grunge. Grunge vs hair metal Durante tutti gli anni 80, uno dei generi principali a dominare le classifiche di vendita negli States e non, fu indubbiamente l'heavy metal. Tra tutti i suoi sottogeneri, si può riconoscere come il predominante e il più popolare in termini di vendite fu l'hair metal, i quali più rappresentativi furono gruppi come Van Halen, Mötley Crüe, Bon Jovi, Guns N' Roses, Europe, Def Leppard, Faster Pussycat, L.A. Guns, Dokken e Ratt. Sicuramente l'evento principale che provocò il declino dell'hair metal fu il sorgere del grungelibrary.thinkquest.org. Proprio con il sorgere del grunge che da li a poco sarebbe divenuto il genere di maggior successo, molte band hair metal si accorsero che le loro etichette discografiche non le offrivano più supporto. Molte major anzi cominciarono a interessarsi alle band grunge, sciogliendo i contratti proprio con la maggior parte dei gruppi hair metal (esempio eclatante proprio quello della Geffen nei confronti dei Nirvana). Un articolo sul Q Magazine una volta scrisse ai suoi lettori che "il successo più grande di Kurt Cobain fu quello di aver distrutto l'hair metal"retrojunk.com - Hair Metal vs. Grunge; Just Who Survived. Molte band grunge o alternative rock, che avevano fatto strada professando atteggiamenti anti conformisti, firmarono contratti con le più grandi case discografiche mentre al contrario, molte band hair metal, ormai considerate "fuori moda" e snobbate da fan critici e major discografiche, si ritrovarono costrette a firmare con piccole etichette indipendenti. Il fenomeno grunge infatti provocò lo scioglimento e il declino di molte band della corrente. Altri gruppi, come Poison, Motley Crue, L.A. Guns o Warrant, paradossalmente decisero di introdurre proprio sonorità affini al grunge e all'alternative rock per non sprofondare ed evitare di venire scaricati dalle loro etichette, anche per poter mantenere alto il numero di copie vendute, ma risultando spesso un buco nell'acqua. Un altro caso di rivalità tra le due correnti fu l'incontro tra a Axl Rose dei Guns N'Roses e Kurt Cobain. Infatti durante gli MTV Video Music Awards del 1992 Rose venne alle mani con Cobain. Axl Rose era un grandissimo fan dei Nirvana e chiese a Cobain di aprire, con la sua band, i concerti dei Guns N' Roses in un tour congiunto, Kurt (per tutta risposta) schernì Axl con la stampa. Dopo aver declinato l'offerta, Cobain iniziò a parlare male dei Guns N' Roses e di Rose a diversi media, sostenendo che erano "patetici e senza talento" (ironicamente, entrambe le band erano sotto contratto con la Geffen)Here Today... Gone To Hell! | Articles > Ten Reasons Why Guns N' Roses Still Rock. Rose di risposta sfidò Cobain a una lotta durante gli stessi MTV Video Music Awards del 1992 dopo che la moglie di Cobain Courtney Love, aveva chiesto scherzosamente a Rose se voleva essere il padrino della loro figlia Frances Beanhttp://www.nirvana-music.com/kurt-cobain-advocate-interview.html. Diversi gruppi hair metal attribuirono a Kurt Cobain la colpa del declino del loro genere, ad esempio band come Tuff, hanno pubblicato recentemente il disco The History of Tuff, dove nel brano d'apertura "American Hair Band" hanno condannato Cobain e il Grunge, elogiando gli anni 80 e le hair metal band[http://www.lyricstime.com/tuff-american-hair-band-lyrics.html lyricstime.com - Testo di "American Hair Band"]. Il declino di popolarità La popolarità del grunge fu relativamente breve e venne bruscamente interrotta dall'ascesa di band decisamente troppo radio-friendly che decretarono la fine di tutte quelle caratteristiche anche culturali che diedero vita al grunge. Nacque dunque un nuovo genere, il post-grunge. I fan della prima ora del grunge, immediatamente rifiutarono queste nuove band come Candlebox, Creed, etichettandole come band vendute o costruite a tavolino dalle major discografiche. Nonostante questo, in molti casi queste band ottennero ottimi riscontri di vendite. Per molti fan del grunge la fine del genere coincide con determinati eventi cardine: la morte (in circostanze mai chiarite) di Cobain nel 1994, lo scioglimento dei pionieri Soundgarden nel 1997. L'abuso di eroina resta comunque uno dei fattori principali di distruzione di molti protagonisti di molte grunge bands: Kurt Cobain dei Nirvana, e nel 2002 Layne Staley degli Alice in Chains. È indubbio comunque che componenti "grunge" non siano estinte con il movimento stesso. Chi ha abbandonato la nave di un genere considerato finito ha in realtà proseguito in molteplici e valide direzioni. Se il Grunge ha pochi rivali per prolificità, di sicuro detiene il primato per contaminazioni. Così come Courtney Love delle Hole prima di sposare Kurt Cobain ha una relazione con Billy Corgan degli Smashing Pumpkins, proprio nei Pumpkins militano il chitarrista James Iha e di passaggio dalle Hole la bassista Melissa Auf Der Maur, poi negli A Perfect Circle, Iha in sostituzione di Troy van Leeuwen già chitarrista dei Queens of the Stone Age, band in cui collaborano Dave Grohl e Mark Lanegan. Quest'ultimo si vede inoltre cofondatore dei Gutter Twins insieme a Greg Dulli degli Afghan Whigs. Durante il tour con i Velvet Revolver gli Alice In Chains hanno dichiarato di essere al lavoro su un nuovo album, guidati stavolta da William DuVall, cantante dei Comes with the Fall, in sostituzione del defunto Layne Staley. Alcuni artisti grunge Di seguito alcuni artisti grunge |editore=Allmusic.com|titolo=Top Artists|accesso=12 marzo 2010}} *Alice in Chains *Babes in Toyland *Big Chiefs *Bush *Jerry Cantrell *Chris Cornell *Dig *Earth *Everclear *Foo Fighters *Green River *Gruntruck *Hole *Love Battery *L7 *Mad Season *Melvins *Mother Love Bone *Mudhoney *Nirvana *Pearl Jam *The Presidents of the United States of America *Ruth Ruth *Screaming Trees *Seaweed *Seether *Silverchair *Smashing Pumpkins *Soundgarden *Stone Temple Pilots *Tad *Temple of the Dog *Verbena Note Voci correlate *College rock *Alternative rock *Punk rock *Hardcore punk *Heavy Metal *Post-grunge Collegamenti esterni * Categoria:Generi musicali rock Categoria:Movimenti giovanili